La llegada de Naruto a Trost
by 06Mika
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Sai y el Capitán Yamato llegan al distrito Trost con la misión de buscar el amuleto perdido de Lady Tsunade pero tal vez su viaje sea más interesante de lo que pensaban...
1. Conociendo tierras

**Autora: Mika Mika.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Hajime Isayama, que estén aquí y formando esta historia es mero producto de mi imaginació otro lado Naruto y Shingeki no Kyojin son de los ya mencionados autores.**

**Mika Mika: ¡Hello!, ¡Hello! , ¡Hello!, ¿Cómo están?, pues yo bien, y les traigo este Crossover, de:**

***Redoble de tambores* Shingeki No Naruto, ¿Les gustaría leer que tal es? Bien a leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Lady Tsunade, llamo a Sakura,Naruto,Sai y al Capitán Yamato, seguramente para una nueva misión. Cuando llegaron ella inmediatamente les dio la atención y les dijo:

-Bien, los llamo para darles una importante misión, como ustedes deben saber, estuve ausente un par de días-

-Si-dijeron los tres.

-Estuve en otra dimensión-

-Increíble, abuela Tsunade!-dijo el rubio.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-preguntó Sakura.

-Con un jutsu que está escrito en un pergamino, pero ese no es el problema, un amuleto muy importante para mí que contiene algo que ahora necesito lo perdí por una dimensión-dijo mientras tomaba su té.

-¿Pero por qué no lo busca usted?-preguntó Sakura.

-Por qué requiere mucho tiempo buscar algo en una dimensión-dijo el Capitán Yamato, antes de que Tsunade diga algo.

-Exacto-dijo Tsunade apoyando la palabra del capitán-Añadiendo que ahora tendré una importante reunión a la cual no puedo faltar-

-Entendido, lo haremos-dijo el Capitán.

En el bosque, todos preparados y el Capitán Yamato con el pergamino en su mano a punto de hacerlo, les advirtió algo a los jóvenes.

-Escuchen con atención, cuando estemos allí ninguno mencione sus habilidades y menos mostrarles-dijo firme.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Sakura.

-Porque no podemos interponernos en la historia de la otra dimensión nosotros somos de una y ellos de otra-

-¡Sí!-dijeron los tres y Naruto muy emocionado.

-En todo momento recuerden la misión y busquen el amuleto-

-¡Sí Capitán!-

Luego de que hizo el jutsu se abrió un portal a la otra dimensión primero entró Naruto, luego Sakura, Sai y por último el Capitán Yamato. Cuando llegaron estaban en un bosque por suerte, porque sería raro que salgan de la nada.

-Bien chicos, ustedes vayan en grupo yo iré por mi cuenta-

-Está bien-dijo Sakura.

Juntos llegaron al pueblo viendo los puestos y viendo la forma en la que vivía la gente

-Qué suerte la de ser graduados ¿no?-dijo Armin.

-Sí, por fin podré matarlos a todos-dijo el castaño mientras cerraba su puño con fuerza.

**Din Don Dang! (La campana)**

-¡Es la campana la legión de reconocimiento se va a ir a una expedición! ¡Vayamos a verlos Mikasa, Armin!-se fue agarrando a los chicos del brazo emocionado.

Al llegar escucharon a las personas adulando y dando apoyo a Erwin Smith y Levi Ackerman, además de a los otros soldados y sus familiares, claro.

-Se ven completamente distintos de hace 5 años-dijo Eren-la gente de verdad depende mucho de la Legión de Reconocimiento-

-Están animándolos a todos-dijo una chica llamada Hannah, que era una recluta como ellos-El pasado no deberá ser repetido-

-La artillería también ha sido mejorada-dijo Franz, alegre-¿Ese titán colosal no vendrá de nuevo, cierto?-lo dijo con un tono confiado.

-Sí-dijo Hannah apoyándolo.

-¿¡Cómo pueden estar tan seguros, pareja de idiotas!?-dijo Eren notablemente irritado y en un tono más alto mientras que su amigo trataba de calmarlo.

-¡No nos llames pareja!-dijo Hannah nerviosa y desviando su cabeza por vergüenza.

-¡No seas tan precipitado, Eren!-mencionó Franz, mientras se tapaba con su brazo la cara por vergüenza

Lo que ellos dijeron hizo enojar más a Eren, luego los tres jóvenes desviaron la mirada a el tío de Eren, Hannes, cuando los habló.

-Chicos se graduaron ayer ¿verdad?, no puedo creer que hayan dejado de ser niños-dijo una vez se acercó a ellos con otro soldado.

-Y yo escuché que nombraron a un ebrio como capitán de guarnición-bromeó Eren.

-Cállate-dijo Hannes mientras le golpeó con un dedo la frente de su sobrino, luego continuó con una cara preocupada-Lo siento, lamento no haber salvado a tu madre-

Eren puso una cara de sorprendido que rápidamente la remplazó por una firme-No fue tu culpa, yo no soy un ignorante, no voy a permitir que esa penuria le pase a alguien más-frunció el ceño-Mataré a todos los titanes-

Eren corrió y chocó contra un chico rubio, ojos celestes, con una especie de vincha en la cabeza y una ropa muy peculiar.

-Oh, disculpa-dijo el rubio.

-Descuida no fue nada-mencionó el castaño.

-Eren no debes salir corriendo de esa manera-dijo una muchacha de cabello color azabache casi negro, y con un mechón que cruzaba su frente.

-Mi-mikasa no debes correr así, eres muy rápida-dijo Armin antes de mirar a los otros tres.

-No son de aquí ¿verdad?-preguntó Eren

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te haría pensar algo así? Puf, vivimos mucho más al norte y nuestra casa está muy lejos, cerca de una montaña-dijo Sakura.

-¿Pero cómo? Allí viven los titanes-dijo Eren confundido.

-Sí, claro, los titanes-hizo una seña a sus amigos-Las montañas es una especie de cabaña muy lejos de aquí-

-¿En otra muralla?-preguntó Armin.

-Se-dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué son esos uniformes?-

-¿No saben a cerca de los reclutas?-vio como los tres ponían cara de no-Somos del escuadrón 104° de entrenamiento-luego de decir eso los tres hicieron el saludo propio de los soldados, un brazo a tras y el otro con el puño cerrado marcando el corazón.

-Qué lindo, esta cool chicos-dijo Naruto antes de poner comida en su boca que había comprado-¿Cómo se llaman?-

-Oh,si yo soy Eren Jaeger-

-Yo Armin Arlert-

-Y yo Mikasa Ackerman-

-Bueno ahora que nos presentamos, creo que deberían hacerlo ustedes-dijo el rubio.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, ¡Deberas!, ellos son mis compañeros Sakura Haruno y…Sai-

-¿Oye porque bajaste el tono al mencionarme?-soltó irritado Sai.

-Es que…, no tengo tiempo de contestarte eso-al escuchar eso Sai miró a otro lado, enojado.

-Oye, Eren me gustaría que me enseñes ese saludo-dijo Naruto emocionado.

-¡Pues claro! Te enseño cuando quieras-

-¿Qué tal ahora? ¿No tienes nada que hacer?-

-Ahora no tenemos trabajo así que…-

-¡Genial!-se va con Eren-¡Disculpen chicos los veo luego! ¡Deberas!-

Sakura miró a Sai, y luego dijo-Mikasa ¿pasemos un rato juntas?-

-Está bien-se marchó con Sakura.

No hace mucho había entrado Sai al equipo Kakashi, así que la relación entre ellos era un poco inestable, añadiendo que Kakashi no estaba capacitado para lidiar con ellos, porque se había lesionado, de eso se encargaba el Capitán Yamato, él estaba a cargo, pero en este momento no se encontraba con ellos así que podían hacer lo que quieran, exceptuando mostrar sus habilidades o decir que las poseían.

Armin se quedó viendo como se iban Mikasa y Sakura, y Sai aprovechó la oportunidad para desaparecer, Sai era un chico que se tomaba las misiones en serio, nada de recreos, luego de completarla tal vez. Cuando Armin desvió la mirada Sai ya no estaba, el chico se sorprendió pero más le llamaba la atención que ninguno de esos tres jóvenes tenían idea de **Los soldados** o quizá ni siquiera sabían que existía una **Legión de Reconocimiento** juntando el hecho de que no sabían que hace un siglo la **humanidad** se enfrentó a un nuevo enemigo, la diferencia de poder entre el hombre y su enemigo era abrumadora, hasta el punto de ser casi aniquilada y los humanos que sobrevivieron construyeron tres **murallas: María, Rose y Sina**.

Luego de varios minutos tratando de que Naruto pueda lograr el saludo, lo hizo, tal parece que el rubio era demasiado complicado para ese tipo de temas y Eren demasiado impaciente para hacerse cargo de él.

-Hasta que lo haces-suspiró Eren.

-¡Sí! ¿No es genial?-preguntó emocionado.

-Creo que para ti si, pero mis entrenamientos son de vida o muerte-se cruzó de brazos y puso serio.

-Aún no te conozco mucho, cuéntame algo de ti-se acercó a Eren.

-Mi historia es triste pero…-miro hacia abajo y continuó-Como ya debes saber la humanidad fue invadida de algún modo por los titanes-

-¿Titanes?-preguntó intrigado.

-Ya sabes, gigantes que comen personas y si no lo sabes tienen el aspecto de una persona-

-Um-puso una mirada de interesado.

-Lo peor de todo es que no lo hacen por necesidad de comida, porque no se alimentan ni de plantas ni de animales, comen personas por diversion-

-Que vida de mierda-dijo en un tono bajo el rubio.

-Bueno volviendo a mi historia, nací y crecí un periodo de mi vida en el distrito **Shinganshina **de la **Muralla María**, era feliz junto a mis padres, mi amigo armin, y mi hermana adoptiva Mikasa. Sin embargo…, en el **Año 845** el **Titán Colosal**, un titán que media más de 50 metros ya que asomó su cabeza por la muralla que mide 50 metros, pateó la puerta provocando que se derribara y otros titanes entren, pues cuando pateó volaron los pedazos de escombros y rocas, algo así chocó en mi casa, yo y mikasa tratamos de sacar a mi madre de allí-

-Espera ¿y tu padre?-

-Él se había ido a hacer sus trabajos como médico en otro lado y tardaría 2 días en volver-

-Oh, continua, continua-

-Hacíamos lo que podíamos mientras mi madre decía que huyamos, que aunque la saquemos ella no podía correr. Luego mi tío Hannes nos sacó a ambos de allí dejando a mi madre bajo esos escombros, él quizo enfrentarse al titan que se acercaba pero su cobardía lo venció, en los brazos de mi tío mientras que este corría vi como mi madre era despedazada y luego comida por ese titan…, mi padre desapareció, el abuelo de armin, quien era la única persona que le quedaba a mi amigo ya que sus padres murieron al salir al mundo exterior, murió en un proyecto del gobierno para retomar la **Muralla María** con los refugiados y conseguir más alimentos porque había mucha escasez de estos, luego mikasa, armin y yo nos enlistamos en Las tropas militares-

-Vaya, yo también perdí a mi madre y padre pero desde que nací estuve solo, así que no conozco ese sufrimiento, sin embargo fui despreciado por la gente, pero conseguí amigos, ellos me ayudan a seguir como tú tienes a mikasa y armin, y conozco a una persona que también perdió a sus padres pero a diferencia de mí el ya tenía amor por su familia-

Eren sonrió levemente y soltó-¿Cuál es tu sueño Naruto?-

-Algún día seré…-recordó lo que le dijo el capitán Yamato-..un importante comerciante de ramen-continuó para romper el hielo-¿y tú?-

-Yo mataré a todos los titanes sin dejar ni un rastro-

-Debo decir que me resultaría raro que no quieras venganza…Jajajajaja-se río y eren también con una ceja arqueada.

-Mikasa eres muy apegada a Eren ¿no?-con un tono burlista.

-Sí, le debo mucho después de todo él es la única familia que me queda, y por su bienestar y seguridad soy capaz de dar mi vida-aseguró con un tono fuerte y firme.

-Ya veo, yo también soy capaz de darlo todo por una persona-dijo mientras miraba sus pies y con un tono dulce.

-¿Un familiar?-preguntó mikasa interesada en la respuesta.

-No, él es un chico que conocí cuando era niña y me enamoré de él, pero este chico perdió toda su familia cuando era chico y quien la exterminó fue su hermano…,y la venganza lo está llevando a hacer locuras…-

-Todo se dará de a poco, tu solo confía en tus habilidades-la apoyó a Sakura.

-Gracias-sonrió tiernamente.

* * *

**Mika Mika: Bien, terminé así porque ya iba a ser mucho apenas es el capítulo 1 y no quería que se aburran o algo por el estilo, en cuanto a Armin si preguntan se fue por allí xD, creí que sería lindo ubicarlos en esta parte de shingeki, ya descubrirán porque : 3, les mando una disculpa a las fans de Sasuke, Erwin y Levi, bueno creo que sasuke no va a aparecer porque ya los hice entrar a ellos, y es suficiente, mil perdones reiterados. Levi y Ermin creo que van a aparecer futuramente, je. Si tienen la pregunta: "¿**_Por qué no pueden mencionar ni usar sus habilidades Naruto, Sakura y Sai?_**" porque sus habilidades podrían hacer que los titanes desaparezcan y no quería deformar el mundo de Shingeki, además de que puse la regla de **_Un prota por su lado y el otro por el suyo_** Eren es de shingeki y Naruto de Naruto xD, y no quiero deformar ambos mundos (entiendan sin titanes no hay historia, sin titanes no hay emoción, sin titanes no hay fans del enano xD). Disculpen si hay errores ortográficas o palabras mal escritas hago lo que puedo en cada uno de mis fics, lamento si están fuera de su personalidad, quiero confesar que yo no estudio las personalidades de ninguno de los personajes, todo me sale espontaneo...Meh.**

**(****눈****_****눈****)****: Oye, mocosa, no nos invitaste a tu fiestita.**

**(*O*): Sí, eso estuvo del asco.**

**Mika Mika: lo siento, las últimas palabras díganlas ustedes chicos.**

**(****눈****_****눈****)****: tsk…mocosa de mierda…Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, según esta mierda serán bien recibidos…tsk.**

**(*O*): ¡Nos leemos!**

**Tírenme balones o piedras pues aquí tengo mi Equipo Tridimensional.**_Mika Mika-chan!_


	2. Enjaulados

**Autora: Mika Mika.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Hajime Isayama, que estén aquí y formado esta historia es mero producto de mi imaginación. Por otro lado Naruto y Shingeki No Kyojin son de los ya mencionados autores.**

**Mika Mika: ¡Hello de nuevo! Aquí vengo con mis compañeros Ene-chan y el pequeño gruñón desatando la tragedia (eso es ficticio xD), aquí el capítulo 02 de este Crossover, la verdad fue algo difícil hacerlo, pero le puse ganas y lo terminé.**

**(*O*): Disculpen si lo hacemos poco a poco, queremos ver que ante todo lo lean, pues no es lindo si no lo hacen.**

**Mika Mika: Tal cual lo dijo mi amiga Ene-chan! además de que tengo varios amigos de facebook que lo leen y no quería dejarlo así.**

**(****눈****_****눈****): Ahora yo presento, idiotas. Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, ahora lean.**

**Mika Mika: No te olvides que todo comentario será bien recibido.**

**(****눈****_****눈****): si y eso.**

**(*O*): Eres tan frio, deberías ser más genial como yo, en fin sus comentarios sugerencias serán bien recibidos, ¡Bien a Leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 02**

-Pero si son gigantes ¿Cómo los van a matar?-preguntó intrigado Naruto.

-¿Acaso en donde vives no mencionan eso?-miró que Naruto tenía una mirada inocente-Utilizamos un equipo de movilidad tridimensional, esto contiene un gaz con el que podemos elevarnos añadiendo los enganches que hay-

-Wow ¿puedo usarlo?-dijo emocionado el chico de ojos celestes.

-Pues…-se cruzó de brazos y comentó-…depende de tu habilidad mental y física, creo que no te puedo enseñar eso-

-Umm, bueno supongo que no importa-sonrió amistosamente.

-Creo que debo retirarme mis labores como soldado van a empezar-dijo para finalizar el tiempo que pasaron juntos.

-Sí, entiendo, fue genial conocer una persona como tú-Naruto hizo el saludo de los soldados y luego Eren.

-¡Nos vemos!-

Eren se fue corriendo, mientras que Naruto se dirigía a algunos puestos que ofrecían probar gratis la comida, alzó a ver a Sai en un árbol, y lo que pensó es que obviamente estaba buscando el amuleto, entonces Naruto también se puso en marcha a buscarlo, ya que tal parece que entre ellos no se llevaban bien y el rubio quería competir con Sai, y que este último lo encuentre antes que él sería perder terriblemente.

Mikasa tuvo que irse obviamente, era un soldado, la gente futuramente pondría su confianza en ella, así que debía hacer los labores que se le asignaban, los recreos eran en verdad cortos por lo general, pero cuando la **Legión de Reconocimiento** se retiraba, los altos mandos debían ver que no les hicieran daño, pues existía el grupo de gente que no quería que siguieran existiendo las expediciones, por lo tanto no había quien los controle a qué hora llegar, pero los altos mandos no tardarían en tomar sus anteriores puestos, y los jóvenes querían evitar un castigo y un serio regaño por parte de Keith Shadis su estricto instructor.

A Sakura le agradó mucho Mikasa, notó que protegía mucho a Eren, aunque no estuviera tan segura de que Mikasa estuviera enamorada de Eren, pudo entender a la perfección que lo quiere más que nada en la vida, que daría todo por él, porque juntos habían pasado tantas cosas, felicidad, tristeza, desastres, y quién sabe qué otras penurias vivieron, pero aun así seguían avanzando juntos, más su amigo Armin, quién seguramente los seguía en todas, poniendo su frente en alto. Sakura admiró la forma en la que es Mikasa, sobre todo por su valentía, habilidades y fuerza.

De pronto Sakura vio al capitán Yamato, quien estaba caminando con la mente en la misión, entonces se acercó y le dijo que no habían encontrado nada por el momento.

-¿Dónde están Naruto y Sai?-preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Pues…Sai no tengo idea de donde se metió y Naruto se fue con Eren-dijo mientras unía y separaba dos dedos.

-¿Eren? ¿Quién rayos es?-

-Hehehe-Sakura recordó que el capitán no había estado con ellos y por lo tanto no conocía a Eren y sus amigos-Es un chico que conocimos aquí-

Dio un gran suspiro y continuó-Bien, haré un clon para que encuentre a esos dos, mientras nosotros buscamos el amuleto-

-Entendido-

El capitán miro para ambos lados viendo que había mucha gente, y se le ocurrió ir a un callejón para que nadie lo viera haciendo el jutsu, le explicó a Sakura lo ya pensado, y esta lo siguió a ese lugar que por suerte no había nadie.

Hizo unas posiciones de manos.-Jutsu clon de madera-dijo haciendo que su clon brotara de el mismo.

El clon miró al capitán entendiendo totalmente lo que debía hacer, una vez terminó esa mirada fugaz se fue, luego el capitán y Sakura salieron de allí su búsqueda iba a ser muy problemática porque solo tenían una foto del amuleto nada más, y Lady Tsunade no les dijo nada más, ni siquiera donde lo había perdido, y ellos como idiotas no preguntaron nada.

Sakura suspiró y luego comento con un tono cansado-Vaya, aquí hace calor-

-Bueno la aldea tampoco es una heladera-

-Jajajaja…es cierto-la chica miraba detenidamente la forma en la que se vestía la gente, le parecía bastante gracioso, con vestidos, faldas muy largas, los hombres de traje o con algo que parecía viejo-Este lugar es muy raro, al menos para mí-

-Lo es, y tiene una historia triste-

-Así es, **Titanes** bestias que comen personas…, y es más melancólico el pensar que hay gente que murió sin saber lo que hay al otro lado de las **Murallas**…-

-Bien creo que debemos pensar en la misión-

-Claro-

Naruto seguía caminando admirando como eran las cosas en esa dimensión, seguramente había mucha gente que pasó por varias cosas horribles, como ver morir un familiar, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un hombre que vestía una especie de túnica, un poncho que parecía delgado y un collar que tenía gravado los perfiles de mujeres y se encontraba por debajo del poncho.

-¡Escuchen! ¡Las murallas fueron creadas con la sabiduría de dios! ¡Las murallas son obra de dios! ¡Ninguna alma podrá profanar a las murallas!-lo que el hombre dijo divirtió a Naruto y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué haces, abuelo?-preguntó simpático el rubio.

-¿Quieres ayudar a las diosas que cuidan de nosotros?-dijo sosteniendo los hombros del joven ninja.

-¿EHH? ¿De qué mierda habla?-preguntó

-¿Quieres unirte al culto de las murallas?-dijo mientras abría de par en par sus ojos con seña de convencer al joven.

-¿Culto de las murallas?-el chico no entendió de que se trataba y si preguntaba la gente iba a escucharlo y si lo hacía o lo creían idiota o había golpeado su cabeza, pero para evitar eso el ninja solo dijo algo para cortar la situación y esa pregunta tan rara-No-el hombre inmediatamente dejó de agarrar los hombros de Naruto volviendo a su antigua posición y volviendo a gritar para que la gente se una a su famoso culto.

**El Culto de las Murallas** era integrado por un grupo de personas religiosas que creían en la sabiduría de las murallas, creían que eran diosas **Maria Rose y Sina**, eran capases de pedir la condena hacía cualquier persona que trate de romperlas, esas personas sabían cómo habían sido creadas sus diosas pero se negaban a decirlo y si algún miembro lo hacía sería eliminado por sus mismos compañeros por lo tanto nadie lo hacía, con estos discursos pretendían más miembros a su culto, vestían con túnicas los tres principales y los demás en las reuniones mujeres y hombres tal vez niños vestían normalmente en esa época mujeres con vestidos largos y un corsé hombres con finos trajes pero absolutamente todos llevaban aquellos collares con las imágenes de los perfiles femeninos que representaban a las tres murallas.

Naruto siguió caminando pero según el encontrar el amuleto era imposible, porque ciertamente no tenían nada más que una maldita foto, y la "abuela" Tsunade no había dicho nada más, pero Naruto no podía rendirse a tal misión, él se había prometido salvar a su amigo Sasuke de las garras de Orochimaru, y si no completaba aquella misión como iba a completar su promesa, la que se había hecho a sí mismo y a Sakura.

_Lo único que me queda es preguntarle a la gente así que mejor lo hago._

Eso fue lo que pensó el rubio para luego encaminarse a seguir buscando.

En cuanto a Eren se encontraba arriba de una de las murallas junto a sus compañeros reclutas Connie, Sasha, Mina, Thomas y Samuel, haciendo los encargos que sus superiores les habían dado.

-¿Qué?-soltó el castaño mientras limpiaba un cañón.- ¿Ta enlistaras en la Legión de Reconocimiento?-preguntó con una expresión de sorprendido-¡Connie! ¡Siempre dijiste que te unirías a la Policía Militar!-.

-Sí, lo sé…pero-antes de que el calvito pueda decir algo una chica de dos coletas lo interrumpió.

-Tal parece que estaba escuchando tu discurso-la chica apareció a tras de Eren con los brazos en las espaldas y un tono dulce.

-¡Cállate!-se sonrojó-¡Esta es mi decisión!-se dio vuelta para seguir con su deber.

-No seas tan tímido-todos observaron al chico de cabellos rubios y con largas patillas-No eres el único-dijo sonrojándose y rascando su mejilla.

-Thomas ¿de verdad?-soltó el castaño incrédulo.

-Oigan chicos-se acercó una chica de cabellos colorados sacando algo debajo de su chaqueta.-Agarré algo de carne de la oficina de raciones esta mañana-

Todos los jóvenes palidecieron con aquello-¡Oye Sasha! ¿Acaso quieres que el instructor te mate?-

-Eres una idiota de verdad-dijo un chico con una partidura en el medio y dos mechones colgando.

-Yo diría una idiota sin obstáculos-afirmó Thomas.

-Luego de que terminemos el trabajo lo repartiremos entre nosotros, y lo comeremos con pan -dijo la chica sonrojada y babeándose.

-¡Devuélvelo!-gritó Connie enojado con su compañera.

-¡Sí!-lo apoyó la chica de las coletas.-Tener carne es todo un privilegio ahora que perdimos tantas tierras-

-No se preocupen chicos, cuando recuperemos esas tierras podremos conseguir muchos animales más-afirmó entusiasmada mientras guardaba la carne en una caja de madera.

-¡Voy a comer de ella!-Samuel se estremeció al decirlo.

-¡Guarda un pedazo para mí!-dijo Connie.

-¡También a mí!-soltó Mina.

-Chicos…-

-¿Qué dices, Eren?, nos descubrirán si no vuelves al trabajo-

-Todavía falta para el recreo-dijo Mina para luego volver a su trabajo.

Eren prontamente cerró sus puños y comenzó a pensar.

_Cinco años han pasado desde aquella vez…la humidad está recobrando su dignidad…podemos vencerlos…_

…_¡Aquí comienza el contraataque de la humanidad!_

-Maldición, no encuentro nada, espero que el idiota de Sai tampoco lo haya hecho-el rubio caminaba por las calles hasta que un rayo de color amarillo con verde acompañado de un terremoto muy fuerte.

* * *

**Mika Mika: Sé que estuvo corto pero no se me ocurrió nada en varios días, debía hacer el capítulo cuanto antes..****. Oye, lector, ya en serio deja tu comentario y sugerencia...Y si desean les puedo hacer alguna otra historia de /xLector. Quiero botos ¿Conqué chico anime quisieran su historia?, al chico cuyo nombre sea más mencionado gana y haré esa historia.**

**(*O*): Recuerden que nos pueden encontrar en nuestra pagina de Facebook The Sleepwalkers, allí promocionamos fanfics, info de SNK, imagenes graciosas y serias de la serie ya mensionada...¡Y muchas cosas más!, y sí alli también nos acompañan Petra-chan, Lina, Hanji-san, Sasha y Erenia!**

**Mika Mika: ¡Visitenos!**

** mikenevi**

**Tírenme balones o piedras pues aquí tengo mi Equipo Tridimensional.**_Mika Mika-chan!_


End file.
